


In Pursuit of Happiness

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Boston [8]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hints of Brightwell, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: After their shared trauma, Malcolm decides to treat Dani to a little relaxing down time.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Boston [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Island Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RikkiWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkiWilde/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for Rikki Wilde as a thank you for all the beta work she did on my Prodigal Son big bang. It’s also in that universe. You don’t have to read the previous stories to enjoy this (but by all means help yourself if you want to) You’ll be able to figure out roughly why Malcolm and Dani need a vacation from this without spoiling the big bang (If These Scars Could Speak). Happy Holidays, Rikki. Thanks to ProcrastinatingSab for the title! Also for the prompt acts of kindness for allbingo

Chapter One

“When you said you were taking us on a spa vacation, I didn’t think you meant ‘hey everyone, I’m taking you to the Overlook Hotel’.” Bjorn smirked at Malcolm as they walked with their bags from the ferry’s peer.

Dani tried not to snicker at Bright’s put out expression.

“Keep it up and we will go to the Stanley hotel the next time I spring for a vacation,” he huffed.

“Only if I can bring my camera and some ghost hunting gear,” Suzume said, linking arms with her wife. 

“I’d actually be interested in that,” Dani said, and Malcolm widened his eyes. 

“Really?”

“Why not? I’m not saying I’m a believer but it could be fun or terrifying.”

“You do know that Edrisa is fascinated by ghost hunting and if she knows…”

“She will not.” Dani raised her eyebrows at Bright, and he subsided but the devilish look remained in his eyes. It wasn’t that she had anything against Edrisa. She liked her but Dani wasn’t sure if she was ready to hang out a lot with Edrisa after work. She would have to if Edrisa knew she had any interest in ghost hunting because telling her no would probably hurt her feelings. In her own way Edrisa was as awkward and bad with friends as either Malcolm or Dani. No, she corrected herself, you’re not awkward. You just don’t trust easily.

So, what was she doing here on Block Island off the coast of Rhode Island with three near strangers. To be fair, in the last week she had come to know Bright’s friends. Suzume, Jaylin and Bjorn were Bright’s college friends and they were good people. After everything she and Bright had gone through being kidnapped by Lavinia, being held in that basement and his subsequent mutism, Dani was off work for at least a couple of weeks. She had to go to therapy. She was beginning to get a better picture of what Bright’s daily life was like. 

“Anyhow, this is going to be an adventure,” Jaylin said, “And I for one am looking forward to it.” 

“And in full disclosure, we’re not staying in the Overlook,” Malcolm said, hauling his bag along to the front door. “I wanted us to be all together so I’ve rented us a beach house but you register here.”

Dani couldn’t fight back her bemusement at the whole process. This was not quite the Bright she knew. This was not the profiler. This was the wealthy trust fund kid he could have been if his father hadn’t turned out to be The Surgeon. She wasn’t entirely cool with him buying her a weekend spa trip but she knew if she said anything, she’d hurt him. He’d been hurt enough over the last year to cover several life times. _You haven’t been singled out for special treatment_ , she reminded herself. _Almost all his friends are here._ The only reason Gil, JT, and Tally weren’t here was they had to work or Dani was sure Bright would have invited them to Block Island too.

The beach house, a short walk from the hotel, was gorgeous. She could already see herself sitting on the wrap around porch in her shorts with a cold drink in hand. Dani’s reservations melted away. If this is all it took to help Bright regain some of his fractured sense of wellbeing, she could enjoy it graciously. The home’s interior was even more inviting with a spacious kitchen and an even bigger living room.

“It’s three stories. I thought you would take the upper floor, Bjorn because it only has the one bedroom with a double bed in it. There are three bedrooms on the second floor. Suzume and Jaylin, I thought you’d like the ocean view room with the queen bed even if it does share a wall with my master suite.” Bright pulled a long face. “Dani, your room is very nice but no view. The queen bed looks pretty inviting though, at least on the virtual tour.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she said, wondering if he’d be okay on his own, which was patently ridiculous. Bright was always on his own except in the last week where she had been with him more than she had not. After sleeping at his side in that basement – and a few nights even before they’d been kidnapped – Dani found herself occasionally in his bedroom, quieting him while they had been in Boston with his friends. Well, he’d be just across the hall, as in Boston, and if he struggled, she could help.

“So, I was thinking, we can take our stuff to our rooms, settle in and then we can meet on the porch and talk over a few of the other things I have planned.”

Dani could tell there was a forced gaiety in his tone and a quick glance at his friends said they knew it too but they humored him. Her room was absolutely perfect if you liked Victorian furnishings. She preferred modern but this was nice. The TV was hidden inside an armoire as she discovered hanging up her clothing. 

She hadn’t gone to Boston with a swimsuit so the one she had in the drawer now was brand new. Dani hoped there’d be no major malfunctions with it. It should be fine for strolling on the beach. She wasn’t too sure about jumping in the ocean. Growing up inner city, she hadn’t had too many chances to do a lot of swimming. One of the after-school places she used to hang out in had a pool so she’d learned the basics. Long weekends on the beach had been few and far between for her.

A knock on the door startled her. She opened it expecting Bright but it was Jaylin. Of all Bright’s Boston friends, she liked Jaylin the best maybe because she felt the psychologist understood Bright deeply. Out of all of them, Jaylin might be the best suited to help Bright through this very rough patch. Oddly though when Dani had voiced that back in Boston, Jaylin had disagreed. She thought that fell to Dani.

“What’s up?” Dani asked.

“I just wanted to see how you were.” Jaylin smiled but Dani heard the ‘psychologist at work’ in her voice.

“I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve looked uncomfortable since Malcolm said he’d arranged this little trip.”

Dani stepped back, scowling but she waved Jaylin in. “Do you think Bright’s noticed?”

“He no doubt has but he’s not said anything to me. Is there anything I can do to help?” She scanned the room, taking in the fine details. 

Dani shook her head. “It’s just…we’re partners, not lovers. This feels almost couple-like and it’s bothering me. Which I know is silly. If this was a couple’s thing you, Suzume and Bjorn wouldn’t be here.”

“But this is adding a different dimension to your friendship.”

Dani turned away, studying her bed tucked close to the fireplace. The busy floral wallpaper distracted her but it wasn’t as if she could hide from Jaylin’s question. “I guess.”

“Dani, your relationship with Malcolm changed the moment that woman locked you in a basement and decided she should try to breed you two like prize race horses,” Jaylin said, blunt and completely honest. 

“I think it had begun to change earlier than that,” Dani whispered, turning back to Jaylin who raised her eyebrows and waited patiently for Dani to finish that thought. “Our relationship has been in constant flux from the very first moment. I found him absolutely obnoxious, did you know that?”

Jaylin chuckled. “No but I’m not surprised. So did I when I met him in our Freshman abnormal psych class. Both of us had finished general psych while we were still in high school so we were some of the youngest kids in the class. Did you know he was skipped ahead a year so he was barely seventeen when he started?”

“He never talks about school. I hadn’t even known he’d gone to Harvard until those videos started popping up.”

“Figures.” Jaylin shook her head. “He can be so reluctant to share.”

“He has issues with trust. So do I. Was he one of those students who put his hand up for every question?”

“Oh yes and dammed if he didn’t always know the answer. I wanted to kick him. You have to be competitive to go to Harvard and there was this rich little brat being smarter than me. I couldn’t have it. No, I was determined him to beat him.” Jaylin wagged her head.

“Did you?”

“Some tests yes, some tests no but by the end of that class, we had gotten to know each other very well. He had been _so_ happy to have a friend I was taken aback. He was like a puppy who had been kicked one too many times.”

Dani flinched, rubbing her arms. “I know that look.”

“He trusts you and that is a rare thing.”

“I know that too. He came onto the team, half manic, half arrogant and I wanted to pound him into the ground. Halfway through the case, he had a night terror in the precinct, bowled me over.”

“He told me about that. You kept him from getting himself shot.”

She nodded. “I’ve known someone with PTSD before, knew the signs. By the end of the case, he had a syringe of poison in his wrist, telling our perp that he deserved to die and not me or the intended victim because he was The Surgeon’s son. I was _freaked_. He swore he was okay and I knew he had lied to me. I _knew_ it, but I let him lie. It was Gil I shook down for answers but I didn’t know what to make of them. Honestly, I’m disappointed in myself, and in JT, because our first response was we want nothing to do with the son of a killer.”

“Now you think that’s unfair.” Jaylin turned that ‘therapist look’ on her, encouraging discussion without judgment. 

“Isn’t it? He’s never done a thing wrong to me or probably anyone else. He had saved my life because I’d been head injured in that attack, had a concussion, had to be taken by ambulance afterward – mostly because Gil insisted. I hadn’t thought it was that bad. But my first response was I wanted Bright far away from me. If Gil hadn’t asked us to give Bright a chance, I doubt we would have. Now, realizing that is how almost everyone had treated him – how the FBI treated him for a decade – I feel awful.” Dani hugged her arms across her chest. 

“And now you see him differently.”

“I see _him_. When I agreed to that fake date at his Mom’s place in the Hamptons, I didn’t really want to go. We were friends and I like that. I wasn’t looking for more. Hell, more could interfere with my job if we’re not careful. But on that date, he treated me like we were really on a date. We talked. We often do. He tells me I’m the one he likes to talk to which I’ve never gotten. He and Edrisa are the ones with stuff in common.”

Jaylin spread her hands, her bracelets jangling. “I’ve met Edrisa. She’s a very nice person, funny and fun. You’re right. They love a lot of the same things but sometimes you can be too much alike. You need balance. I think you give Malcolm balance in much the same way I do. There is one big difference.”

“I’m not married.”

“And not strictly a lesbian.” Jaylin smiled. “I’m a very safe friend in that respect, no chances of romantic entanglement but I’m also not in the same town anymore. He can’t crash on our couch when he’s struggling and often he’s reluctant to just call or text us. I’m glad he’s found someone to talk to, even if you are never more than friends. Dani, you are what he needs, someone who listens to him without too much judgement. Someone who sees him as he really is, not an idealized version of him like Edrisa does or a demonized version like the FBI saw him.”

Dani scrubbed her fingers across her mouth. “I was afraid that Lavinia’s basement has changed things forever.”

“Oh, it has, I’m sure but that doesn’t mean it’s a negative. You and he have gone through a trauma together and the fact that you came with him to Boston, that you showed so much patience with him in those days of mutism, that you comfort him in the middle of the night when he’s screaming, that tells me you chose not to let that trauma break you apart, even though what Lavinia planned for you was very personal and very dark.”

Dani stiffened her spine. “It was, though she never managed to carry through on it. What kind of friend would I be if I had abandoned him after that?” 

“You’d be surprised at those who would have. I know he values your friendship, and you shouldn’t feel awkward about being here, Dani. I’ve known him since he was seventeen. Malcolm rarely throws his money around but he’d help any one of us if we needed it. And I’m actually surprised that he came up with this particular vacation as a gift for us because he does not like to be lazing about doing nothing. But the reality is, no matter how expensive we think this trip is, to him it’s pocket money and he isn’t expecting anything from you that he wouldn’t be expecting from me, Suz or Bjorn, which is to say nothing more than us having a good time.”

Dani smiled faintly. “I know that but still…it seems extravagant.”

“Oh, it is. This is the sort of thing his mother has pressured him to do since I’ve known him. Malcolm, take your friends with you when we go to Rome. Malcolm, take your friends to Hawaii. If he had listened to her, we’d have traveled the world but I think he’s afraid of being liked only for his money.”

“A true worry when you have as much as his mother does.” Dani slung her hair back. “I get it. I’ll try to relax. Do you think he’s noticed I’m uneasy?”

“Yes but he won’t say anything nor did he ask me to come here and talk to you.”

“Does he talk to you about me?”

Jaylin shrugged. “A little. Mostly to tell me about you, Edrisa, and JT. He’s thrilled to have you all in his life. He wants to know more about you, Dani. He won’t ask because he feels he’s intruding because once he starts…”

“He can’t stop with the profiling. Trust me, I know. I’ve bitten his head off for it before.”

“Feed him a tidbit every now and again if you’re comfortable with it. He wants to be there for you like you are for him.”

Before Dani could ask did Malcolm know about her own trauma, which she felt sure he did, Suzume yelled down the hall. “Jaylin, someone’s coming up the walk.”

“We have visitors?” Jaylin made a face.

Dani’s cop instincts set her back up. All three of them hurried down the elaborately carved staircase. Bjorn was already in the family room, awash in light from the huge windows that set in all three walls. Bright was at the door, ushering in a young woman. He beckoned them to follow him and the stranger into the family room.

“This is Sara, our concierge,” he said.

“You called the concierge from the hotel over here? We could have gone there,” Suzume said.

“No, I’m your personal concierge.”

Dani blinked, taken aback. From the look of it, she wasn’t the only one shocked by that sort of luxury. Bjorn tossed his long hair back, still looking every bit of Thor. 

“Now that’s something,” he said.

“Mr. Bright thought you would like to hear a few things to do on the island and some of the things he’s already arranged.”

“Bright, what did you do? The house was enough,” Dani protested.

“I only planned two things as my treat, and they’re as much for me as they are for you.” Bright put his hand on his chest. “I’m very excited about the jazz brunch.”

Dani wrinkled her nose at him. “You’re excited for food?”

He pouted. “I love the music.”

“And the food is top notch,” Sara said. “Plenty of everything for every taste. And Mr. Bright has arranged for a couples’ experience for Jaylin and Suzume. It’ll be three hours of pampering to bring your bodies into harmony. There’ll be an invigorating scrub followed by an aromatherapy soak and a customized massage that will leave your skin and body invigorated.”

“You are absolutely spoiling us, Mal, and we’re going to lap up every moment of it.” Jaylin hugged him and laughed, free as Dani wished she could be about this.

“Dani, you’ll get to enjoy the sweet dreams experience, two and a half hours of bliss, including a body wrap and massage with lavender, orange and argan oils followed by a facial,” Sara bubbled as happy as if she were getting this treatment herself.

Dani widened her eyes at Bright, not wanting to think about the cost.

“Bjorn and Mr. Bright will both be getting a gentleman’s escape filled with a eucalyptus and lavender massage and a man’s facial.”

“Did you have to pay extra to get that much muscle massaged.” Suzume snickered, pointing at Bjorn.

“Hush,” he huffed at her. “This sounds amazing. I will look like a god strolling the beach afterward.”

“You already sort of do,” Dani blurted out, and Bright quirked up his eyebrows. Bjorn blushed.

“The rest of your time here is all your own. We have the beach, of course, but if you looking for other things to entertain yourself with, we have Grace’s cove, which is very nice to take photos, plenty of art galleries. We have lighthouses to explore. Block Island National Wildlife Refuge is wonderful for seeing birds and there’s the Historical museum if you like that sort of thing. The Malcolm Greenaway gallery has some wonderful artwork if you’d like to take a little of the island home with you. And of course, we have the greenway walking trails, nearly thirty miles of trails through the woods to all kinds of picturesque locations. I can recommend shops and restaurants for you, if you just let me know what you’re interested in.” Sara handed them all her card.

“I have dinner ready for tonight,” Malcolm said.

“I think I just want to soak it all in before I start asking questions,” Jaylin said.

Dani nodded. “Same.”

“That’s fine. I have the times for your spa experiences and the Jazz Brunch here. I’ll leave it with Mr. Bright. And you can call me any time between six in the morning to seven at night. If you have any other concerns after that, you can call the main desk at the hotel. If there’s an emergency you can call me at any time.”

“Thank you, Sara. I’m sure they’ll have questions for you later,” Bright said. Sara smiled, said her goodbyes, and let herself out.

“So, dinner tonight?” Dani asked, almost dreading the answer. She could practically hear the money flying out of Bright’s wallet.

“I figured we’d be tired from traveling so a personal chef will be cooking and serving in the formal dining room.”

“Okay, personal chef, even you have to admit that’s spoiling us,” Dani said.

“I’m still working on this place having a formal dining room,” Bjorn said. “And if your next words are we have to dress for dinner, I’ll jump start your massage, starting with your neck.” He clamped a huge hand on Bright’s shoulder.

“I would not do that to you. I hope no one objects to coq au vin for dinner.”

“Don’t even know what it is,” Bjorn replied.

“Chicken in wine,” Jaylin said. “And that’s lovely Malcolm, thank you.”

“And in the meantime, the fridge has been stocked with some pre-made mixed drinks and beer. There is also some bourbon and whiskey in my luggage. I can go grab that if anyone is up for just relaxing on the porch.”

“I brought some peanut butter whiskey as well,” Suzume said.

“Ooo, what’s that like?” Dani widened her eyes, trying to picture it.

“Heaven in a bottle. I’ll go get it.” Suzume darted up the stairs. 

Jaylin left the family room to raid the kitchen. Dani went with her. She held up some bottles of mudslides. “Want to start here?” she asked Dani.

“I do.” 

Jaylin handed over a mudslide and brought out two Guinness beers for Bjorn and Malcolm before grabbing a second mudslide for Suzume. They all went out to the porch, which had more than enough lounge chairs. Dani took one between Jaylin and Malcolm. Bjorn took up residence on the other side of Malcolm and when Suzume returned she sat next to her wife.

Dani let the mudslide slip down her throat as she stared out over the waves. Even if this was as good as the trip got, it was already pretty damn good. The setting was beautiful and while she might not be friends yet with these people, she enjoyed their company. What really made it worth it was the look of peace on Bright’s face. How often had she ever seen that?

“Peanut Butter whiskey ?” Jaylin hoisted a shot glass of amber liquid.

“Thanks. I’ll try it.” Dani took it from her and sipped it. “Oh, wow, you did not lie, Suzume. This is heaven in a bottle.”

“Isn’t it amazing? It’s dangerous. You could drink a whole bottle without even realizing it and spend the rest of the night kicked in the ass.” Suzume shot hers back.

Dani laughed, being a bit more conservative with hers. She would have to hunt down a bottle for herself back home. She didn’t drink much even though that wasn’t her addiction. She knew it could make things a little too easy for her to back slide. It reminded her too much of vice and the club scene but a drink or two with good company couldn’t hurt.

“Bright.”

He turned his gaze away from the ocean to look at her. “Yes?”

“Thank you for bringing me.”

“No, thank you for coming. I could see you weren’t entirely comfortable with it.”

“Maybe not. Jaylin and I had a long talk. It’s all good now,” she replied. Was that the entire truth? She didn’t know. Maybe not and he probably knew it but this was nice. He had put his heart into making this a good trip for them. She would be happy about it.


	2. Jazz Brunch

Chapter Two

Malcolm stretched out on the lounge chair with a cup of ginger tea. The morning had been wonderful. The jazz music had been everything he had hoped for. The buffet overwhelmed him and his good sense. Malcolm had eaten more in the hour and a half they were there than he had probably eaten in two days combined. He swallowed down scallops and shrimp but nothing like the ladies who ate more shrimp than he thought possible. The cheese and prosciutto salad with candied pecans and strawberries should have been enough all by itself. 

He’d been laughed at for getting pancakes when he had so many other options but Malcolm stood by his choice. Carbs were easy to digest and the Chantilly sauces drenching them had been perfect right along with more strawberries. The others had omelets and eggs benedict and Bjorn predictably went for the braised short rib sandwich. Somehow Malcolm had found room for dessert.

Bjorn went up for a nap. Suzume and Jaylin had gone shopping and he wasn’t entirely sure where Dani had disappeared to, disappointing him. He wanted to talk to her. He needed to be sure that she was happy. He knew the extravagance of this made her uncomfortable. He hoped her trust issues weren’t whispering to her that no one did something like this without wanting something in return.

He'd gone back for a second cup of tea and when he returned to the porch, still fretting about that point, he spotted Dani walking up the beach. She waved to him. He hoped she’d be in her swim suit but after that brunch who’d be up for that. She didn’t strike him as the sunbathing type any more than he was. She wore an orange shirt and black shorts and he took the time to appreciate how good she looked in them.

It was awkward for him too. After what Lavinia had attempted, he didn’t quite know where he stood with Dani. Their friendship had gotten a little bent. He wanted to be where they were before it had all happened but she stood by him, came to Boston when she could have recovered just as well on her own back in the city. That counted for something, right?

Dani sauntered up to the porch and eyed him. “You okay, Bright?”

“I ate too much!”

“Didn’t we all,” Dani groaned, flopping down on the chair next to him. “There are no more shrimp in the sea. They’re all inside me!” She rubbed her belly. “That was amazing but so extravagant.”

“I’m glad you liked it. I think there’s more ginger tea in the pot. It might help settle your stomach if you’re not feeling so good.”

She waved him off. “The walk helped. You keep your tea. You’re the one who is going to need it. I’ve never seen you eat too much more than a few mouthfuls. Apparently shrimp cocktail is your thing too.”

“I know.”

“How that pairs with pancakes….”

He shrugged. “Brunch, a little of this and that and there was a palate cleansing salad in between. Did you like the walk?”

She nodded. “It’s very nice here.”

“I always enjoyed it. We’d all come here, Mom and Ainsley and I along with Gil and Jackie often. With my father too…but I barely remember those trips.” That wasn’t entirely true. He did remember one, the last time he came here with his father but Malcolm didn’t want to think about it. “It’s not that far away but it feels like another world.”

“It does. It’s like you can’t imagine anything bad happening here.”

“It’s definitely low crime. We’d be bored long term.” He smiled. “Did you want to go for a longer walk?”

“I want to hit those trails but not now. You’re not looking pro-walk. They have bike rentals.” She narrowed her eyes. “Can you ride?”

“Motorcycle yes, bicycle, no.”

“How is that even possible?”

“No one ever taught me how to ride a bike. Roisin and Bjorn taught me to ride a motorcycle.”

Dani shook her head. “I cannot picture that.”

“It’s true,” he protested with a laugh. “We could go out to one of the light houses if you’d like or go shopping.”

“Do you like shopping?”

He shrugged. “I’m well adapted to it, have to be with Mother but no not really.”

“This trip needs to be fun for you too, Bright.”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure what we’d both like other than eating endless amounts of shrimp.” 

She slapped his arm. “I’m surprised you didn’t say let’s go to the historical museum.”

“I’ve seen in but I’d go with you, if you want.”

“Right now, I just want to sit and relax with you.”

“I’d like that.”

“With that in mind, be right back.”

Dani went inside and he replayed the conversation trying to figure out what he could have done better. He settled on everything. She returned with some iced tea and sat back down. “You like jazz. I didn’t see that coming but I guess I should have. That night I brought you back from Estime’s club, you put on Mack the Knife. I know Ella Fitzgerald did a version.”

“Did I? Great choice, Bright.” He rolled his eyes. “Bring home company, put on a song about a goon.”

“To be fair, you didn’t bring me home. I carted your high as a kite ass home and babysat you because Gil made me. He was pretty ticked off at us both but me especially.”

“Was he? I only remember snatches of that and the fact I slept the night through.”

“You didn’t sleep, Bright. You were unconscious. There’s a difference.”

“I will say I prefer to have you hold onto me when I’m having a night terror versus having you punch me out.” He stared up at the clouds, not quite able to look at her as he said that. It had too much emotional charge in it. “That didn’t quite come out right.”

“No, I’m sure it did. I’m glad I can help, Bright. You know that.”

He nodded. He just wished that once they went back to the city it wouldn’t all end. It would. It had to. They were not a couple. She had been there to help him through all of this but they had their own lives. He wished he had the courage to change that. It wasn’t the right time yet and he knew it. “You’re helping so much. It’s why I’m glad you didn’t protest too much about coming here, Dani. I wanted to do something nice for you and this was the best way I knew how. I never get to do nice things for my friends. I’m glad you’re letting me do this.”

“I almost said no.”

“I suspected that.”

She twisted on her chair, looking at him. “This is more than friends usually do.”

“So is coming to Boston like you’ve done. Everyone’s been so worried if I’m okay, has anyone checked to see if _you’re_ okay, Dani?”

She smiled at him, warmer than the sun beating down on them. “Yes and I’m fine and when I say it, I actually mean it.”

“I mean it.”

“You mean it in a way that’s more fake it til you make it. I’m not going to lie, Bright. I’m not a hundred percent. I’m having bad dreams of my own but I’m going to be all right. We’re both going to have to undergo mandated therapy, you realize this right? I’ll have to see the psychologist the police department hired. You…well your normal therapist will probably do.”

“That’s my hope but yes I do realize that we’re not getting back to work until we do that. And do you realize that if you’re having bad dreams, you can always call me. Chances are I’m awake anyhow.” He couldn’t quite get the bitter self-deprecating tone out of his voice.

“I appreciate that. I don’t want to chance ruining things if you’re actually asleep but if I’m really struggling, I’ll call. That goes both ways of course.”

He nodded. “I know. I will probably need that at some point. You have no idea how bad nights can get sometimes for me or maybe you do at this point. You’ve taken such good care of me.”

“That’s what friends are for and yes, this time I actually mean it.”

He narrowed his eyes, trying to remember if they had this conversation before but thought it might be more of the missing time from after Estime’s club. “How about we take another short stroll on the beach, maybe talk about less difficult things than our last stroll on the beach.”

“We could talk about jazz. I don’t think we’ve ever spoken about music.”

He hummed. “I think I assumed I would have little in common with you or JT music wise. I never thought to ask if anyone liked jazz. I have a nice collection a lot of it on vinyl.”

“Why? I mean I did notice that when I was at your loft but do you really like the vinyl?”

“One of my friends in boarding school, not Vijay, was an avid collector. He took it very seriously, insisted vinyl was the only way to hear it. If you have to know, I have a lot on cd and downloaded too. My ear isn’t good enough to tell you which is better.”

Dani smiled. “I should park my grandmother in your loft for the day. She would be thrilled. She had a nice collection herself. She could probably tell you all about why vinyl is better but I’m with you. I can’t tell the difference much and in my little apartment, the cloud is better.”

“Someday you’ll have to come have a listen, with or without your grandmother.”

“Are you going to be okay going back to your loft when all is said and done?”

Malcolm thought about it. They’d been kidnapped from there. He might actually have some issues with it. “Mother changed out all the locks again even though I told her I invited the kidnapper in. It’s my safe space. I’m not going to let anyone take that from me.”

Dani reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. “Good. And yes, I’d like that short stroll in the beach if you can move after all that food you ate. Mr. Pancakes.”

He laughed. “I like pancakes.”

“No one goes to a ridiculously expensive buffet and gets pancakes.”

“Of course, they do or it wouldn’t be on the menu in the first place,” he argued. 

“Okay I’ll amend that to no one _should_ eat pancakes when they’re paying so many dollars for a buffet.”

“I liked my pancakes. I shall defend my choice to the death.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

“With all you ate, I thought that might actually be happening at any moment. You generally live on air.”

“Have you been talking to my mother?”

“I’m a detective. I notice things.” Dani let his hand go and rolled to her feet.

He tried to get up smoothly but his belly seriously did feel over stuffed still. He hoped she didn’t notice. “Stroll on the beach and then you can decide, light house, wildlife conservancy, shopping or a museum.”

“Or teaching you to ride a bike.”

“I am not in the mood to end up back in the hospital. I just got out of one.” He waved a hand.

“Fair point. But I bet I could teach you how to ride a bike.” Dani grinned.

“I’m betting I break a bone or catch the bar between the legs, and I think I shall skip all of that.” He toed off his shoes. “A walk in the surf, however, would hit the spot.”

“I’ll take that.” 

They hurried over the hot sand down to the cool wet sand. Malcolm waded out to where the surf moved in and out, no deeper than his ankles. He had learned one thing as a child; never turn your back on the ocean. Dani stood beside him, shielding her eyes as she looked out over the waves.

“Does the ocean ever make you feel small?” she asked.

“Yes but at the same time connected. I feel connected to the water, to the land, to the countries on the other side of this. I find it comforting.”

“I like listening to the surf. I do find that wonderful to sleep to.”

Malcolm nodded. “I remember that from the Hamptons. I should have given you my room so you could hear it.”

She gave him a light shove. “You’re giving me a vacation. You deserve to have the best room in the house.”

“Still, I barely sleep. It probably doesn’t matter where I’m at.”

Rubbing his back, Dani leaned against him. “I wish I could help you there. I truly do.”

“There’s nothing much that can be done that hasn’t already been tried.” He didn’t say that the few times they had to sleep next to each other had mattered, had made a difference. He was quieter when he slept next to her. That was too much pressure to put on her. “I appreciate the thought.” He dug a toe into the sand, watching the water surge around his foot and pull back away again, the sand tickling his soles.

“It’s weird, feeling the sand moving under your feet. Once or twice, I’ve felt something larger and wondered is that a pretty shell? Should I try to find it? With my luck it’ll be a crab that’ll pinch me.”

Malcolm laughed. “That happened to Gil once. It caught him by his little toe. I think I laughed for days like a little jerk.”

“How old were you?”

“Thirteen.”

Dani waved her hand.. “You get a pass. All thirteen-year olds are little jerks.”

“I like the feel of the sand tickling me. It goes to that connectiveness. It’s never quite the same sand twice and yet you are still connected to the ground. When I was a kid, I used to love to sit at the shore line and dig up the sand digger crabs. They wanted back in the sand so bad they’d scrabble against my palm. I was probably terrorizing them like Godzilla does Tokyo but I just thought they were super neat. I always put them back in the sand and watch them disappear. They were so quick.”

“You were a weird little kid, weren’t you?” Dani took his hand and led him along the water’s edge away from their house.

“I was curious!” he protested. “I wanted to know more. That usually works out for me.”

“Bright, usually your quest to learn things ends up with you getting hurt.”

He rolled his eyes. “Not always. Although….”

“I’m listening.”

“Mom and I were on the beach. I’m not sure where Dad was and in retrospect I don’t _want_ to know. Mom was pregnant with Ainsley and we were playing on the beach. I was curious about this hole I found in the sand.”

Dani looked askance at him. “What did you do?”

“I put a stick down the hole to see where it went and I pulled up this enormous crab!”

Dani burst out laughing. “Oh no.”

“Huge, like a dinner plate according to Mom. To me it was as big as Godzilla. And it was furious that I had disturbed it. It had eyes up on stalks and big legs so it was like a hard-shelled spider and it came right at us. Mom and I took off running.”

Dani laughed too hard to continue walking.

“Glad you enjoyed my terror.” He grinned. “Mother was not impressed with me that day. Dad told her not to stifle my curiosity. Pretty sure she felt I could use some stifling.”

“No doubt. I can just see you with this massive crab on the end of the stick. I’m surprised you didn’t get crab legs at the buffet in revenge.”

“They didn’t have any or I might have!” 

“I think that’s one of the first fun things you’ve ever told me about your childhood.”

“Because I blurted it out without thinking. It’s hard to remember the good times.”

“I get that.” Dani took his hand. “Try not to over think it now.”

“I’ll try.”

“How about we go for that lighthouse?”

He squeezed her hand. He knew she was trying to distract him before he went down the rabbit hole of depression. He appreciated it. “I’d like that.”

“Pictures shall be taken, we will have fun,” she continued.

“I already am.”

Dani smiled at him. “That’s what I want to hear.”

Any worries he might have been clinging to about this gift to his friends frittered away. He had made the right choice in doing this. He deserved to have this time and so did his friends. He was shockingly happy and he hoped that continued.


	3. Spa Day

Chapter Three

Dani flopped down on the lounge chair next to Malcolm’s. He seemed married to the porch. She needed to get him out onto the beach but then again, she had seen the video of what happened if you put him in the sun too long. “That was amazing!” she said, her voice a low purr.

“You smell good,” Malcolm said. “So, you liked the sweet dreams experience?”

Dani pushed the head of the lounger down so she could stretch out completely. “I am so relaxed I may never move again.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

“You look pretty relaxed yourself.”

“I am. I’m not so sure Bjorn is.” He chuckled. “He’s not used to this level of pampering.”

“Most of us aren’t. I have a proposition for you, Bright.”

“I’m listening.”

“You quit your job and you go just be the rich trust fund kid,” Dani said.

“Now this is a complete turnaround. Am I correct in assuming you’re coming with me as I launch my new life as rich guy.” He grinned.

“Only if you keep pampering me like this.” Dani stretched luxuriously. After nearly three hours of being wrapped, massaged, and oiled, she was as loose and indolent as one of Gil’s cats. 

“Ah, so you want me for my keen sense of living the highlife.” He chuckled.

“No, I suspect this is your mother’s idea of how to live the highlife and you’re just borrowing it but I also don’t see me running away with your mother.” Dani stretched again catching a whiff of the herb infused oils that had been rubbed into her. 

“She’s a bit more demanding than me. You two will butt heads.” Malcolm rubbed his forehead. “I’m far more malleable. So, we’ll run away together, live like royalty and how long before we get bored of it?”

“You? You’re probably already bored,” Dani admitted. “I think I could go another week or so before I start missing work.”

“So, what I’m really hearing is, Bright keep your job but take me on vacation again when Gil boots your butt out the door because you’re too manic for him to control?”

“At least you realize that you are too manic some days.” Dani wet her lips. “But yes, that is exactly what I was thinking. Maybe South Beach next time?”

“Miami is over rated. If I were taking you somewhere tropical, it’ll be one of the small islands in Hawaii. How does that sound?”

“Like you definitely know how to live when you put your mind to it.” Dani pushed her hair back, her fingers brushing her polished and massaged cheeks. She had never expected to like being so handled but her sweet dreams experience was just that, sweet. “Hawaii sounds heavenly but…”

“But?”

“If I had trouble with accepting this vacation, you can just imagine what it’ll be like trying to accept going all the way to Hawaii. That is not a friend’s gift.”

He sighed. To him it was but he knew she was right.

“Did I upset you?” Dani sat up on the lounger. “I didn’t mean…I’m joking, Bright.”

“I know. I’m not upset but I was thinking about for me it is a friend thing, for Mother it is and Gil would be on your side of this. It’s not easy actually. I know not everyone wants the rich prince Charming to come sweep them off their feet. You have never struck me as wanting that.”

She held up a finger. “You are right about that. On the other hand, it’s hard for you too because how do you know if someone wants you for you or for your money.”

“I’ve been there. I’ve never thought you were my friend for my money. Actually, not you, Edrisa, JT, or Gil. The only other time I’ve ever run across that are the people I brought here, Roisin, Jaylin, Suzume and Bjorn have never cared about that either. You are all lights in my life which has been dark.” He wrinkled his nose. “I’m getting maudlin. Sorry.”

“Not a problem. I mean that. If you need to talk out some of the dark stuff, you do it because I’m the friend that listens.”

“You’re also the friend who just had a relaxing three hours and doesn’t need me ruining that. I’m fine, Dani. I really am. And I would happily take you on another trip. Maybe not as big as Hawaii but I’d be happy to accompany you wherever you’d like to go even if it’s something as simple as the Bronx zoo only…”

“Oh, so there is a but to this offer.” She flashed a lopsided smile.

“No sports please. I don’t go to a ball game and you don’t have to come with me to …something you hate equally.”

Dani chuckled. “Gil must have been so disappointed in little kid you when you said no to baseball.”

“He tried. I was a complete pain in the backside and he stopped taking me. On the other hand, he was horrible at the opera but that is mother’s problem now.”

“Okay deal, no coming with me to basketball games and no me going to the opera.”

“I can live with that. Truth be told, I don’t much care about opera either. I enjoy the ballet and the symphony but I can live without ever going to another opera. I will always dodge Mother on that one.”

“Why not just tell her the truth?”

“I have. Mother doesn’t always listen to me. To be fair, she just doesn’t want to go alone to everything but now I have Gil to throw under that bus.”

Dani chuckled. “Poor Gil. So, are we just going to sit around doing nothing?”

“I planned to read. After that massage, I’m too relaxed to do anything else but if you want to go do something, I can.”

“Honestly, I just wanted to go lie in the sun but don’t want to smell like suntan lotion because I smell great right now.”

Malcolm grinned at her. “I had the same thought earlier, hence me resting right here.”

“You occasionally do wise things.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Occasionally?”

Dani rolled her eyes. “I know you, Bright. You are a walking impulse control problem. Half the time we expect you to get yourself and us killed but you always make it work somehow.”

“I am good at what I do…and I’m often lucky.”

“And every case you nearly end up in the hospital.” She gave him a look but he was unrepentant, not that she expected anything less.

“It’s a risky job but I do take risks I probably shouldn’t. I’m getting better though,” he protested.

“I think you’re seeing you can trust the team where you couldn’t trust yours before.” Dani let him have that because it was probably true. He was working with them better than he had been. 

“That is very true.” Bright stretched and looked over his shoulder.

Dani did too, hearing someone. Bjorn stood in the doorway, smiling. 

“Mind if I join you?”

“Come have a seat,” Dani said. “We’re just being too lazy to even get to the beach. Where are Jaylin and Suzume by the way?”

“They had the last appointment of the day so they’re probably being rubbed down with oils about now,” Bright said.

“I envy them even though I just had my session. It was…” Dani trailed off smiling as Bjorn took the lounger on the other side of Bright. “You’re allowed to spoil me from time to time even if I fuss.”

“I can do that. And you, Bjorn, did you enjoy it more than you thought you would?”

“It was a strange experience but yes, this was nice. And it’s nicer still to see you smiling,” Bjorn said, making Bright grin more broadly.

“It does look good on him,” she said, watching a blush pink up his cheeks. 

“I am having a good time,” he assured them and she believed him. Dani knew Bright lied about his mental health, and that was a lie she allowed him because she knew it was in part a way for him to save himself. If he said it enough maybe it would be true.

“That’s what we want to hear,” Bjorn said. “Have you given any thought about dinner?”

“No.”

“I was asking Dani. You don’t eat, Malcolm.” Bjorn gave Bright’s arm a lazy slap, looking very much like Thor after a good party. 

“I eat. Okay I don’t eat enough to keep someone your size alive but I eat,” Bright protested and Bjorn snorted.

“You eat less than your parakeet.”

“That is true. Birds actually eat a lot. Flight is an energy consuming activity. In fact-”

“Save it for Edrisa, Bright,” Dani shook her head and he pouted at her. “If you want to talk birds, we can go to the wildlife conservancy and see some,” she conceded.

“I’d like that but first, more lounging, maybe some tea and then dinner plans so Bjorn doesn’t starve.”

“Just like Sunshine, Bjorn’s muscles take a lot of food to maintain.” Dani swept her gaze over Bjorn’s tall, well-muscled, inked body. He might be interested in Bright but that didn’t make him any less wonderful to look at. 

“Protein, they want protein.” He patted a pec inked with Viking knotwork. 

“So, you’re thinking steak?” Dani asked.

“I’m good with seafood too.”

“I know a place, does great surf and turf according to Gil. I can do one or the other but probably not both.”

“This means he eats two pieces of steak the size of dice and a shrimp.” Bjorn rolled his eyes.

“I’m ignoring you.” Bright pushed up off the lounger. “I’m going for tea. I might as well start settling my stomach before it gets touched off.”

“I like how you assume you’ll be sick.”

“You’ve known me how long? You know how I am also I was thinking of this really rich seafood dish for dinner and I know what will happen if I’m not careful.”

“I am aware. Want me to go put the kettle on for you?” Bjorn asked.

Bright waved him off and disappeared into the house. Dani hated that this was his normal, that he knew that he was likely to get sick if he ate a dish he was obviously looking forward to. Dani decided that she would talk to Jaylin alone again sometime before she went back to the city and see if there was something more she could be doing to help Bright. She refused to believe he was broken beyond repair, even if he thought he was. Dani had a new mission, to prove herself right.

X X X

Dani glanced around trying to figure out where she was. It took a second to realize that she was in her bed in the beach house and something had woken her up. It had been a great night. Gil’s favorite place that Bright took them too had been reasonably priced and fantastic. She and Bright had gotten the same meal, a savory crepe filled with scallops and crab meat smothered in a sherry cream sauce. The whole group of them had gone down to the beach to watch the stars afterward.

Now her massaged muscles registered a bit of protest to having been loosen. They had warned her that she ‘might be sore once the toxins moved around out of her muscles.’ She felt like she’d been in the gym too long. Dani stood, holding onto the poster of her bed, listening. 

Yes, it was exactly what she thought it was. Bright was having a bad night. Ignoring her sore muscles, Dani smoothed her sleep shorts and shirt before stepping out into the hall. Jaylin popped out of her bedroom but stopped seeing Dani.

“You have him?” she asked quietly.

Dani nodded. “You can go back to sleep. I’ll call you if it’s really bad.”

Jaylin inclined her head to Dani and ducked back into her. Dani opened Bright’s door. He had kicked all his bedding off and he was balled up in the middle of his bed whimpering, his arms flailing. That seemed a little too violent to try to get in there and calm him. 

“Bright!” she called from where she stood but he didn’t wake. A piteous moan echoed out of his throat so she said it more loudly, “Bright!”

He sat up so hard and fast Dani winced. She couldn’t see his eyes in the gloom but he panted deeply behind his mouthguard. He groaned, punching the mattress as if frustrated with himself for having the nightmare. 

Dani walked cautiously toward him, hands out. “It’s just me. Are you okay?”

He shook his head, flopping back over on the mattress. Dani sat on the bed next to him, stroking his back. He trembled under her fingers. She hated this. No one deserved to be haunted by his own mind like this. Well, maybe his father but that was beside the point. She’d hoped the pleasantness of the day would have made a difference but if hadn’t seemed to.

Once he stopped shaking, Dani stood and started to refix the bed, tucking the sheets in at the base. She climbed into bed on the side closest to the window. She could hear the surf and was put in mind of their night in the Hamptons. He didn’t protest. They had done this before. He usually slept well enough when she was there with him.

“Do you need to talk about it?” she asked as he curled up on his side, facing away from her.

“No. It was the basement again.”

Dani spooned up around him. “You’re not there, Malcolm. We got out and we are all right.” She would tell him that as many times as she had to in order to get him to believe it. 

He quivered slightly. “Are we?’

“Do you somehow doubt it? After all we’ve been through these last few days.”

“No not in the light of day but alone with my thoughts…”

“They’re lying to you. We’re fine and you are going to be okay at the end of all this.” She hugged him hard, and he made a soft happy sound.

“You make me believe it.”

“You damn well better. Can you sleep again? Should I go back to my room while you read or whatever it is you do when you can’t sleep.”

“I’d rather you stay,” he whispered.

Dani embraced him tighter. “I’ll stay.”

He made that soft sound again, his body losing its tension. Dani arranged the sheets over them and shut her eyes. She hope the rest of the night would be a quiet one.


	4. A Wonderful Find

Chapter Four

Malcolm watched Dani hike down the wooded greenway trail just a little ways ahead of him. He was poking about, taking it all in. He wondered if he were boring her. He hoped that he wasn’t. He enjoyed nature and science. He couldn’t help but inspect it all.

“Dani, are you bored?” he decided to confront it head on.

She turned, light dappling her through the trees. She looked beautiful in that moment, with a hint of surprise at his question. “No, of course not. It’s beautiful out here. I’m glad we didn’t stay with the others sunbathing.”

So was he. Sunbathing was nice for short durations. He preferred to be active. “It is beautiful, isn’t it? I’m sorry to be so slow. I’m just taken with it all.”

Dani trotted back to his side. “Take all the time you need.” She wrinkled her brow and touched his cheek. “You okay?”

Malcolm nodded. “I’m fine. Why? Last night’s dream wasn’t anything new.”

“I know but I can smell licorice on your breath so I know your stomach is probably bothering you and you’re using licorice to settle it.”

Malcolm scowled. He hadn’t realized it was so obvious but why not? Licorice was a strong smell. Better that than the alcohol he often smelled on his mother. “I’m fine. It’s preemptive. I know no matter what we do for dinner, it’s likely to be rich and will upset my stomach if I’m not careful.”

“Okay. Makes sense. I didn’t want to be dragging you all over the island if you weren’t feeling well.”

He smiled. “I appreciate that but I’m feeling fine. I’m having fun going on a walk with you.”

Dani tugged him closer and brought out her phone. “Smile, Bright.”

Happily, he obeyed, feeling very good that she wanted to take a picture with him. He was still unsure where they stood in this place somewhere more than friends but less than lovers. She kept hold of his hand as she started up the trail again. They said nothing for a few hundred yards, just happy in each other’s company. Malcolm found quiet to be difficult. He always wanted to fill it, something he shared with Edrisa now that he thought about it. Dani was right. They did share a lot of things.

Finally, Dani slipped out of his grip and bounded ahead of him again. He stopped to take a picture of a pretty finch who was watching them with interest. The little bird flew off.

As he examined a wildflower, taking a picture of it, Malcolm’s mind flashed back to the spa itself. Flowers had abounded in the lobby. The men’s area had less of them but the scent of the products had been rather floral and woodsy like this area. His body relaxed in slow measures as the memory of strong fingers working his flesh into submission, the scents of eucalyptus and lavender haloing him. He should do that more often. It wasn’t as if the city had no spas. He might gift one to JT just to see the confusion. Malcolm chuckled to himself right up until his mind switched from him being massaged to Dani. That was a whole lot less relaxing.

“Bright, come here,” Dani called, destroying the pleasant, dangerous imagery. “I see something shining in the sun.”

“What?”

Dani reached into a snarl of fallen logs and pulled out a blue glass orb. He jogged up to her as she examined her find.

“Oh wow, you found one!” 

“One what, Bright?”

“There is a local artist, Eben Horton, who makes glass floats every year and hides them around the island as a scavenger hunt. On the bottom should be his name and a number. You need to go online and register your find.” He beamed, taking out his phone. He waved for her to stand in front of the wood snarl so he could take her picture with her prize. 

She smiled broadly with her float and dragged him into a couple pictures. “This is so exciting. Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“I didn’t? I thought I had. I feel bad if I forgot. The others probably don’t know either.” He shrugged. “I’m so glad you found this. It’ll be a really cool souvenir for you.”

“Yes it is.” Dani caressed the glass float. “I never expected something like this. What a whimsical idea really.”

“It is. And it’s a lovely piece of glass.” He smiled faintly. “Jackie always wanted to find one but she never did.”

“Now I feel even more lucky.”

“Good,” he said, fearing he might have put a damper on the day with that last proclamation. All he had ever wanted was for Jackie to be happy. He missed her terribly.

Dani put the float in his hands. Malcolm rubbed his finger over its warm smooth surface. The reality of it made him smile.

“That’s what I wanted to see,” Dani said softly.

“Sorry. I’m trying not to go down the rabbit hole.”

Dani slipped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed his cheek gently, quickly. “You’re fine, Bright. You are _fine_.”

He put one arm around her, resting his forehead on her shoulder. He didn’t feel fine. He wished he had Dani’s ability to believe he was going to be okay. She rubbed his back. Neither of them moved from the embrace for several long moments. Finally, he stepped back and managed another smile for her.

“Thank you, Dani.”

“For what?”

“For being you, for taking care of me.”

She ran a hand over his cheek. “I think you’re the one who is taking care of me which is such a kind thing. And I realize there is one place I can take you when we’re back home. It’s not as grand as this but I think you’ll like it.”

“Oh, and also you…”

“If you say I don’t have to reciprocate I might punch you.” She gave him a look.

“Where would you like to take me?” Bright smiled, knowing she might, in fact, punch him, taking it as an insult if he didn’t let her treat him once in a while.

“The Lit Bar in the Bronx. It’s found its permanent home, part bookstore, part wine bar. I think you’d enjoy it.” 

“I think you’re right. I’d love to see it. I haven’t spent much time in the Bronx,” he said.

“I figured that much. There are some other things you might like to do there I’m sure.” Pride in her home shone in her eyes.

“Actually, I want to go to Edgar Allan Poe’s cottage in the Bronx. I always wanted to go with Jackie but we never seemed to find the time.”

“There you go. I’ll take you…not that I’ve ever been but I’m sure we’ll enjoy it.” Dani laughed. “Is this the time to say I’ve never read Poe other than the Raven?”

She laughed even harder at the horrified expression he couldn’t hide. 

“I’m getting a Poe book for Christmas, aren’t I?” She hip bumped him.

“The entire collected works and it’ll be in your room before we leave here.” He beamed and she grabbed him by his collar, hauling him close. 

Dani kissed his cheek again before draping an arm around his shoulder. “You are like no one I’ve ever known, Bright.”

“And you say that in a way that makes me feel like it’s not a bad thing.”

“It’s not.” Dani brushed an errant lock of his hair back. “You are you, and I know you’re not always comfortable in your own skin, mostly because of how others have made you feel. But you are a good man, Malcolm Bright. You are kind and funny and sometimes a sarcastic little shit and a bit of a know it all when it comes to our job, but damn it if you aren’t mostly right. I wish you could look at yourself the same way as Edrisa sees you.”

He smiled, his blush deepening. “I might be unbearable.”

Dani snorted. “Fair. How about seeing yourself as Gil sees you?”

Malcolm spread his hands. He knew Gil saw him as he actually was. “I might do well to see myself as you see me.”

Dani took his hand again. “That works too. Come on, let’s go back. I want to show off my find and get it registered.”

“Absolutely. I’m glad you agreed to come, Dani. You deserve some relaxation, too. I wasn’t alone in Lavinia’s basement.”

She shuddered, slipping an arm around him. “I’m okay but you’re right, I do deserve this and I’m glad I came. You know it made me nervous, that it was too much money. But that also means I’m not accepting a part of you and Jaylin helped me to realize that. She’s a good friend to you.”

He nodded. “One of my oldest and best without a doubt. I’m lucky to have the people I do in my life and that definitely includes you, JT, Tally, and Edrisa.”

“I’m glad you’re seeing that, that you’re not alone in this anymore.”

“It’s taken me awhile but I get it.” Malcolm shivered a bit under her touch. His life was cyclic when it came to friends. Harvard had been a high but the FBI had brought him low, lower than he’d been since boarding school. He didn’t even have Vijay. “It’s been a long time since someone wanted me to be their friend.”

“You did warn me that you were out of practice with friends. Truthfully, me too. I think I’ll be going back to New York with a few more.” 

Malcolm couldn’t think of anything that would make this trip better.

XXX

Malcolm watched Bjorn and Dani sucking down littleneck clams steamed in white wine and garlic. Suzume kept pace with them. Jaylin on the other hand eyed them as warily as he did. Clam strips might be edible but the whole clam? Nope and he could barely even look at raw oysters. He and Jaylin had gotten some coconut curry lobster bisque and all his friends told him in no uncertain terms, he couldn’t have soup for dinner, at least not alone. 

He smiled broadly as the server brough out his lobster mac and cheese. His friends still rolled their eyes at him over their steak au poivre or sesame seared salmon. He didn’t care. Mac and cheese reminded him of Jackie, of comfort. Lobster made it so rich, along with the sherry cream sauce, that he was sure he’d regret it later. This was their last night on the island and he was glad of the great food and better company.

Afterward they went home and changed into swim wear for some after dinner lounging in the sun. Later they walked the shore, surf tickling their toes. Jaylin and Suzume were a little ahead of him, arm in arm, almost oblivious to their friends. He walked between Dani and Bjorn, the latter walking a bit deeper in the surf than they were. Dani’s lilac bikini did nothing for Malcolm’s sense of Zen. It was the opposite of calming so he knew he’d best distract himself before this became the world’s most embarrassing walk.

“Who was texting all through dinner?” he asked Dani as Bjorn stooped to pick up a seashell.

“Tally and Edrisa. I’ve been texting them all the things we’re doing,” she replied.

“And Gil?” Malcolm shot her a suspicious look.

“Dude, everyone is texting Gil and your mother at this point.” Bjorn snorted, pocketing his shell.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. It wasn’t really a surprise. Gil and Mother would want to be kept apprised of his mental health. 

“Truth,” Dani said. “I think Edrisa is nearly inconsolable about having to work and not getting to come, and Tally wants the princess treatment like no one I’ve ever seen.”

Malcolm chuckled. “Don’t tell her but Mother and I have that planned as her baby shower gift from Mother.”

Dani nudged him gently. “See? Just what I was saying this afternoon. You are a very good man, Malcolm Bright.”

He smiled, kicking at the water as it reached for his toes. “She deserves it for putting up with JT.”

She playfully slapped his shoulder. “So sarcastic, also so true.”

“You can tell _him_ that after.”

“Oh, I will.”

“I know. I didn’t want you to burst from trying to hold it in.”

“There you go profiling me again.” Dani nudged him.

“He’s always doing that.” Bjorn said. “He can’t help it I swear.”

“I’m learning that.”

“And on that note, I’m out. I have to go zoom my man.” Bjorn walked out of the surf but he caught Malcolm in an embrace. He picked Malcolm straight up, holding him tight and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Mal. This has been the best few days in forever. Also, my face has never felt this smooth.” To prove it, he ran his cheek over Malcolm’s. “You on the other hand would give some glorious beard burn.”

Bjorn said that directly to Dani. Grateful to the darkness to hide his blush, he dropped his gaze to his toes. Bjorn slapped Malcolm’s butt and jogged back toward the hotel but not before whispering in Malcolm’s ear, “Kiss the girl you idiot.”

“I think he might have the wrong idea about our relationship.”

“No, but he’s a hopeless romantic. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the reason Jaylin and Suzume have been doing their own thing so much this trip,” he replied.

Dani looked toward the couple, far enough down the windy beach that they couldn’t hear him. “So, he’s been giving us space to fall in love.”

“Something like that. He is more hearts and flowers than you, Jay and Suz combined. He had such a horrible home life so he’s idolized the perfect romantic couple and the perfect family.” He wrinkled his nose. “Honestly, he wants what my parents were before we knew the truth…before Mother started suspecting he was cheating on her. I guess Dad was getting sloppy, arrogant, you know how that can be with some killers. He was coming home smelling of perfume so mother assumed what most women would.”

“Bright?” There was an edge of worry and caution in Dani’s tone. 

“Sorry, almost went down a rabbit hole _again_.” Malcolm shuddered. Why couldn’t he ever just be normal for more than five minutes at a time?

“You don’t need to apologize for all those complicated feelings.”

“That’s a good word for it, complicated.” Malcolm took a deep breath in. “Anyhow, just ignore Bjorn’s match making and if it bugs you, tell him. He’ll stop.”

“It’s okay. He’s sweet. “

“He is, especially coming from the family he did. I wish I liked his man though. I know we only met him once a couple days ago but…he’s the jealous type.”

“I caught that. It never ends well. I just hope…” Dani trailed off, her face downcast. It filled in a few more holes in his Dani-knowledge gap. Malcom was sure at this point she’d been in a violent relationship but wasn’t ready to talk to him about it. He wished she would feel comfortable enough one day to share her pain as he shared him.

He cupped her shoulder. “I know, me too. I don’t think that Jacob would try anything physical with Bjorn, but gaslighting can be just as damaging.”

“Easily.”

“I’ll talk to Bjorn later when we’re back in Boston. Anyhow, I’m glad you like him. I have so few friends so it’s good when they get along.”

“I get that.” Dani glanced out over the waves. “I can’t believe this is almost over already.”

“I know. It’s true about time flying. But we have things to look forward to when we go home, like the Lit Bar.”

She turned back to him. “And Poe’s place.”

He smiled, happy that she remembered and gave it serious consideration. “That too. And we still have a little time in Boston. I was thinking of stealing away to Salem for the day if you’re interested.”

“I am. The history is dark but bears remembering. I’ve never been there.” Dani brushed his wind-swept hair back again. “You are going to take me to all sorts of places I’ve never been. It’s going to be interesting.”

“I hope so.” Malcolm held out his hand. “Want to go back or shall we walk on?”

“Walk on.”

Dani took his hand and they strolled the beach. He felt as relaxed as he could remember being in recent years. This was exactly what he needed. His friends, to not be alone in his head, all of it took him a step closer to being healthier. They couldn’t stay here forever but he could let these people into his life more. How had he blocked them out so long? At least he’d come to his senses. He was happy. 

Floating on that feeling, he hoped this would last. He’d work at it and they would help. He couldn’t ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes:** several of the places here are real ones on Block Island, Rhode Island. The hotel is mainly based on the [ Ocean House](https://www.oceanhouseri.com/accommodations) and the [ National hotel](https://www.blockislandhotels.com/). All the points of interest the concierge mentions to the gang are real places. Eben Horton and [ his glass floats](http://www.blockislandinfo.com/glass-float-project/) are also real. I want to try this some day (provided it’s still happening in the future after reading that article I just linked about people breaking into walls and onto private property trying to find them.)


End file.
